


Erwin Smith's

by rinni8ken



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, POV Original Character, Romance, Side Story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinni8ken/pseuds/rinni8ken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah sebuah catatan, dari seseorang yang menjadi saksi perjalanan hidup seorang prajurit terbaik yang pernah dimiliki umat manusia. Seorang prajurit yang di kemudian hari menjadi komandan barisan terdepan simbol perlawanan manusia terhadap ketidakacuhan. Seorang penggerak sekaligus taktisi yang rela dihujat dan dicela demi meraih satu tujuan bernama kebebasan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin Smith's

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin and all its characters are not mine.**

 

**|||||| Chapter 1 Tekad |||||**

 

Keluarga Smith adalah keluarga saudagar yang terpandang  dan sangat disegani, hampir semua orang di distrik Yalkell mengenalnya. Sebagai anak lelaki pertama, dari kecil Erwin sudah digadang-gadang untuk menjadi penerus bisnis Tuan Smith. Akan tetapi Erwin kecil punya mimpi untuk bergabung dengan pasukan militer. Tentu saja, keinginannya ini selalu ditentang oleh orangtuanya.

Semakin dewasa, Erwin mulai paham akan posisinya di keluarga mereka dan alasan penolakan orangtuanya. Erwin tidak lagi menyebut-nyebut soal keinginannya itu, meski dalam hati mimpinya untuk hidup bebas tak pernah hilang.

Di usianya ke delapan belas, aku dan Erwin menikah lewat perjodohan yang diatur orangtua kami. Saat itu umurku baru enambelas tahun. Berbeda dari Erwin, mimpiku saat itu adalah mimpi remaja gadis seperti pada umumnya: menikah, berkeluarga dan tinggal dengan nyaman di dalam rumah besar.

Berbeda dari Erwin yang berambisi untuk melihat dunia yang membentang di luar dinding, aku sangat naif karena merasa cukup dengan kehidupan di dalam dinding, dengan acuhnya mengira dinding ini akan melindungi kami selamanya.

Kehadiran Erwin dalam hidupku membawa pengaruh besar pada cara pikirku. Aku yang sebelumnya tak pernah berpikir ingin pergi keluar dinding, kini juga ingin bisa melihat dunia di luar sana. Aku mulai sadar betapa acuh dan bodohnya manusia yang rela hidup terkurung bak burung dalam sangkar.

Dinding ini bukan simbol kemenangan dan keamanan. Tapi simbol kekalahan dan ketakutan umat manusia. Seperti Erwin, aku juga menginginkan kebebasan.

Kesadaran baruku itu juga membuatku melihat bahwa makin hari kemauan dalam diri Erwin semakin membesar. Berkeluarga dan melanjutkan bisnis tak mematikan keinginannya untuk menjadi prajurit.

“Gerda, apa kau memperhatikan simbol yang dipakai Chosa Heidan?” Pernah Erwin bertanya suatu hari.

“Sayap putih biru, bukan? Sayap dengan warna langit, lambang kebebasan,” jawabku dengan senyum.

Banyak yang mencela Chosa Heidan karena idealismenya yang dianggap ‘tabu’. Keluar dinding untuk menyerang titan*, hanya untuk mendapati banyak prajurit mati pada akhirnya. Sia-sia, kata orang. Tapi Erwin selalu mengagumi Chosa Heidan. Mereka yang berani melakukan perlawanan itu telah menginspirasinya. Erwin selalu ingin menjadi bagian dari Chosa Heidan.

“Tapi percuma menginginkan kebebasan, lalu kemudian hanya berdiam diri,” gumamnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Itu bukan kali pertamanya Erwin berkata demikian.

Seringkali kudapati ia berdiri memperhatikan dinding tinggi Yalkell di kejauhan. Lebih sering lagi akhir-akhir ini. Entah bagaimana aku merasa tidak lama lagi ia akan pergi dari sisiku untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Hingga saat itu datang, aku bersumpah untuk mendukung Erwin sepenuh jiwa.

Bukan hanya karena sekarang kami mempunyai mimpi yang sama. Tapi juga karena dengan melihat tekad membara dalam matanya, kutahu suatu saat ia akan jadi prajurit hebat.

***

_Tahun 840_

Aku dan Erwin, kami duduk berhadapan di pinggir dipan tempat tidur. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kiriku, wajahnya tertunduk. Sudah beberapa lama ia hanya terdiam begitu. Selama setahun usia pernikahan, belum pernah aku mendapati Erwin ragu-ragu seperti ini.

 “Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?”

Erwin hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, tak menjawab.

Kuusap pipinya lembut dan kuangkat dagunya, memaksanya melihat ke dalam mataku. “Katakan saja _.._ ”

Erwin menghela napas. “Jika kubilang aku akan mendaftar pelatihan militer tahun ini, apa kau setuju?”

Meski sudah menduganya, mendengarnya langsung tetap membuatku terkejut. Aku memejam mata, mengatur napas.

“Kau ingin masuk divisi apa? Chosa Heidan?” tanyaku kemudian.

Erwin tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku, mungkin ia tak mengira aku akan menanggapi dengan sekalem itu.

Ia mengangguk.

“Apa kau sudah mantap dengan keputusanmu?”

“Ya,” katanya, “tapi..”

“Tidak boleh,” potongku. “Kalau kau sudah mantap, tidak boleh ada kata tapi..”

Erwin mengerjap.

“Kalau kau sudah memutuskan, kau tak boleh ragu,”ulangku. Kulepas tanganku dari genggaman Erwin, lalu berjalan ke sisi jendela. Dari jendela kamar atas ini, dapat kulihat orang berlalu lalang di jalanan kota. Di kejauhan, dinding tinggi Yalkell dan langit senja membatasi pandangan. “Apa kau mencemaskanku?”

Kurasakan Erwin beranjak mendekatiku.

“Gerda..”

Aku membalikkan badan. “Erwin, aku setuju,” selaku. Matanya melebar.

“Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau tidak boleh ragu,” ucapku tegas. “Jika kau berniat masuk ke Chosa Heidan maka sedikit pun keraguan tidak akan menguntungkanmu. Tentu saja jika boleh memilih, aku lebih suka kau tidak ikut militer. Aku akan melarangmu. Meski begitu, kau tidak boleh mundur. Jika kau sudah membulatkan tekad, maka kau harus menjalaninya apapun resikonya.”

Aku menahan mataku yang mulai terasa perih. “Jika sudah begitu, aku tidak akan punya pilihan kecuali mendukungmu sampai kapanpun. Lagipula, bukan kah bebas dari keterkurungan ini adalah mimpi kita bersama?”

Erwin menarikku dalam pelukannya dan seketika itu air mataku bergulir di pipi.

“Aku akan kembali. Aku janji.”

***

**Note :**

Yalkell : distrik di barat Wall Sina, karena belum ada keterangan dari manga, di sini saya asumsikan Erwin berasal dari Yalkell.

Tahun 840, lima tahun sebelum titan kolosal muncul untuk pertama kali.

*sebelum dinding jatuh, tujuan ekspedisi Survey Corps adalah menyerang titan. Setelah dinding Maria jatuh, tujuannya berubah.


End file.
